


Zutara Week 2020: Reunion

by dowsingflames



Series: Zutara Week 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Reunion, Reunions, Teen Romance, Zutara, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, ages are between 18-14 1/2. The half matters., kids being kids, love me a high school au that mostly doesn’t take place in school, teenage love, zuko and Katara have weird sexual tension that you’ll eventually see in the chapter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dowsingflames/pseuds/dowsingflames
Summary: “You know I’ve missed you?”“Yeah I’ve missed you too. . .jerk.”
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Zutara Week 2020: Reunion

Katara let out a snort, bringing an opaque brown bottle to her lips, sipping at its contents. She scrunched her face at the bitter taste. Yeah, beer was never going to be her alcohol of choice. A few laughs broke out, clearly at her expense. She looked up, dropping the drink next to the legs of her folding chair. 

"You do realize this is all you have, right?" Katara stared pointedly at Aang, his face distored through the haze of the fire that burned between them. She only hoped he could see the intensity of her glare. He could only laugh more, if not harder than before, wiping away fake tears from his eyes. "Hey," he said, raising his hands up infront of him in mock defense, "thats all I can really do, if you dont like it you dont have to force yourself to drink it." The teasing tone faded out with every word he spoke, it being replaced with slight concern and guilt.

She was going to respond to him but was cut off before she could even form the words in her throat. 

"Oh lighten up Twinkle Toes, dont get all mopey on us. Katara likes a good drink and you know it." Toph gave a hard solid wack to the back of Aangs head with the tip of her cane. He yelped out, rubbing at the stubble growing. "Oh you're fine, stop being such a baby." 

"I'm not a baby!"

"Well you're acting like one."

Katara tuned out their bickering, blue eyes flickering around the small backyard. The grass was a bright green, even in the dead, black of night. Vines climbed up the wooden fence and flowers of all kinds and colors outlined the bottom borders. A small shed stood at the back end of the property, its yellow paint chipping away with age and the inside collecting dust from the lack of usage. 

It wasn't exactly that interesting.

She made her rounds, her gaze falling back on the only interesting part of the whole place; the fire pit. it sat smackdab in the middle of the lawn, a safe distance between the shed and the tall deck that led into Aangs house. Five chairs were placed around the stone, Three of those occupied. Speaking of. . .

Aang and Toph were still having a go at each other. 

Katara rolled her eyes, she swore Toph was the only person Aang could actually hold an argument with. That boy was too soft for his own good, maybe its what he needed though. She couldn't imagine being so up and bubbly all the time, although she did find his caring nature endearing at most times. She wasn't going to scold someone for being so nice, espcially someone she loved so much.

A smile etched its way onto her full lips. 

"Idiots." She muttered. 

Too wrapped up in their little spat, Katara rose from her chair, heading towards the spacious deck. She took two steps at a time up the small staircase, stopping briefly to open the little gate attached to each vinyl railing. She did so with ease, having done it countless times before, the complexity of it no longer exhisting. She pushed open the sliding doors, stepping into the cool of the kitchen and the end of a conversation. 

"Man, Aangs' parents are so lame, who strictly drinks Bud Lite?" Her brothers voice was laced with annoyance. 

"What do you expect from a bunch of hippies?" 

"Yeah whatever, I guess. . .I'm going back out. You coming?" Sokka pointed a thumb towards the on going fire. His companion shook his head, shaggy dark hair brushing agaist his forehead. "Nah, I'm gonna hang back here, I'll be out in a bit." 

"Alright dude, see ya later!" Sokka turned, almost taking Katara out with his arm. 

"Hey! Watch it, dumbass." Lips pulling over her teeth in a sneer. Her brother looked down at her, a smile spreading across his face. He pointed an accusing finger in her face. "Well maybe, lil sis if you didn't stand right behind me, you wouldn't be bouldozed over." Slapping his hand away she pushed past him. Hmph. "You should watch where you're going next time." She stated matter-of-factly, but it fell on deaf ears. He was already gone, crossing the deck, back to their friends.

"Katara," Chocolate curls swung around, resting back against her shoulders as she turned sharply to the sound of a gruff voice, "long time no see." She smiled so big she thought her face would split in two. Throwing open her arms, she ran into Zukos stiff form. Crushing his arms to his sides, he stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out what to do with his hands.

She held on a moment longer than neccesary, breathing in his warm scent. She pulled back, looking into his honey colored eyes. "Why didn't you tell us you were back?" She pressed, digging her manicured nails into his wrists. Zuko chuckled, a sound she found herself missing these last two monthes. "Thought I could surprise you guys, though I guess that hasn't really worked well in my favor," He brought a hand up to scratch at his neck, a sheepish look crossing his face, "Sokka already tried killing me with a wooden spoon when I walked in." He looked back into her eyes, the sheer intensity of them holding his body in place. The feeling of her hands as they moved from their place on his wrists sent electricity throughout his veins. 

He cracked a rare smile. The happiness in her diamond colored eyes only grew. She threw her arms around him again, this time really relishing in everything that was Zuko. Her head buried into his built chest and his arms circled around her back, likely crushing the waterfall of brown curls. Zuko rested his chin on her head. He inhaled, lilies and salt water. He smiled inwardly. 

He’d missed her.

She broke the silence then, “are you sniffing me?” Her tone was serious but he could feel her lips etch into a smirk. “It’s not my fault you smell like the ocean pissed all over you.” He retracted from her hold on him and pressed his back into the breakfast bar. She watched as he crossed his arms, the muscle stretching and pulling over his pale skin. 

“Oh don’t get all broody on me, it’s not my fault I’m so alluring.” Katara cast her gaze away from him and towards the porch doors, watching the fires flames blaze way higher than they should have, probably from Sokka’s doing. She, however caught the glimpse of Zukos infamous glare in the process.

“I wouldn’t say alluring.” Zuko scoffed. 

Kataras flame filled daze was broken when she whipped her head back to glare icy daggers at the older boy. 

“Oh yeah? Then what would you call me, hm?” She spat, her thick brows scrunching together. Her hands settled on her hips, the plastic studs of her belt pressing painfully into her knuckles. Zuko held her stare, “I’d say more repulsive.” 

“Repulsive?”

“Repulsive.” 

“Ugh,” she turned, heeled boots thumping against the cherry wood, “and I was excited to have you back for a second, ZuZu.” Katara made for the doors.

“Tara.” She stopped in her tracks, fingers wrapped around the handle, ready to pull. 

Katara waited for him to speak, her forehead creased in worry. 

Maybe she’d been a little rude, but, so had he. She sighed internally. But, damn if she didn’t really miss him these last couple months. 

She’d missed him more than she’d like to admit to everyone else though. Saying it to herself was one thing, but saying into the thief impressionable friends was another story she’d rather not share around a bonfire. 

Countless nights were spent wishing she could pick up the phone and call him; to shoot him a quick a text. He was one of her best friends, not that she’d really told him that but he was. 

“I’ve missed you. It’s gonna take a while to get used to that attitude of yours again.” He’d somehow ended up behind her. How had she not heard him? His proximity was comforting but also a little nerve wracking. Without look looking at him, she answered back. “My attitude? I’ve got to remember how to deal with your mood swings again,” she opened the door, “but I’ve missed you too Zuko.” Katara stepped out, Zuko following close behind as they made their way to their friends, smiles etched onto their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm yeah sorry it’s rough :( I haven’t written in so long but I’ve had such a burst of motivation AND inspiration to write that I had to participate in this. My love for Zutara is above all and is my guilty pleasure ;:)


End file.
